Dying From The Inside Out
by RavenAndTheFire
Summary: My green eyes looked in to her deep blue eyes. I got lost in them so beautiful. She blink a few times before she closed her eyes. I smiled at her and held her hand. "I'll be okay," She whispered to me. I gave a sad smile. "I know you will." I said in to her ear. "I know."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters all characters are owned by DC COMICS**

***Speedy POV***

I laid in my bed room alone reading a Spiderman comic book. My red hair tossed around my green eyes looked at the comic book not really reading it. I heard the door open I glanced at the door seeing a middle-aged women walk into my room. I dropped the comic book on my face. I sighed and took the comic book off my face. After a moment of just sitting on the bed I looked over at the middle age women. She raised an eye brow at me. I raised my eye brow at her.

"Come on," The women said. "You have to go to the teens room again."

I rolled my green eyes at her. "Do I have to Linda?"

She gave me 'really' look. "Yes. You have to go. Roy you have to understand that you can't stay in your room till you die. You can't die without having at least one friend."

I rolled my eyes once again. "But those people are so annoying."

"Just like you," She muttered. I knew she didn't want me to hear it so I didn't say anything. "Roy you don't even know those people. Who knows maybe you may end up liking one of them."

I didn't say anything I just listened to her fix my room. It calmed me down when she fixes my room it makes me remember when my mother did that. I looked at her face and it was full of disappointment.

"Roy I don't want you to die without any friends," Linda told me while fixing my bed. "It's hard to watch a teen go through his life by himself."

I looked down and got out of the bed. I sighed as I made my way over to Lida. I gave her a hug. "If it makes you feel better Dick is going to be there and two new people are going to be there," She said after we broke the friendly hug.

I put on a smile. "Great," I said. In the back of my mind I was saying 'Great more people to see me like this.'

She opened the door for me and we walked down the empty halls. I got to Dick's room and knocked. "Are you coming today?" I yelled to him.

He opened the door he was inches away from my face. I jumped back in fear I felt sweat drip down my forehead. He smiled at me and narrowed my eyes at him. "How do you do that?" I asked. He simply smiled and began to walk down the hall. "Wait up." I ran a few step to catch up to him. We walked in silence till we got to the teen room. "I heard there are two new people." I told him. We both looked at the door not wanting to go in.

"Really?" He asked. I knew he didn't really care.

"Yeah," I replied back. "Linda told me."

He looked at me and raised an eye brow. "Why do you call her Linda?" I laughed at the question. He rolled his eyes. "Her last name is white."

I shrugged at the comment. "Her first name is Linda." I answered. "I think." He laughed at the comment.

Dick opened the door and we walked in to the room. There was ten chairs in the small room. The first two chairs were taken by Mas and the chair next to him was taken by Menos. They aren't that bad but they only speak spanish. It get pretty annoying after a whole two hours of this teens group. Dick and I walk to the fifth and sixth chair we both sat down. I sat there bored then Mas and Menos came up to me. I raised my eye brow and waited for them to say something.

They looked at each other and slowly walked away. they went back to there seats. I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. I looked around the room as saw Garth He was sitting next to Menos. He is always going swimming here but he says he likes it better at his old place. The person sitting next to Garth is named Karen Bee. She had her hair tied into two buns. Her parents are from Africa but she was born here. She has a thing for Victor. Victor who sat next to Me is also from Africa. Next to Victor was Garfield Logan. Garfield Logan was the group clown. He has green hair, he is a vegetarian, and he makes the worst jokes ever. Next to Garfield was his jerk girlfriend Terra. She had blond hair, a skinny body, and one bad personality.

'There are two people missing,' I thought. All eight of us well nine if you count the adult sitting in the front waiting in silences. I looked down at my shoes for a few minutes before I heard the door open. There were two girls that came in. One was a red-head with bright green eyes. She looked like a model like she shouldn't be here. The girl who stood behind her had blue-black hair and deep blue eyes. In the light her eyes looked purple it was amazing.

The adult pointed to the two end chairs. The red-head took the seat next to Terra and the deep blue eyes took the seat next to the red-head. The adult looked at all of us. 'He thinks we're weird,' I thought to myself.

"Why don't we all stand up and tell each others our names, age, and why we are here." He offered. No one said a word. "My name is Kyle. I'm 34 years old and I am here to help you get to know each other." I smirked when looking down but he saw it. "You go next." He looked at me. I sighed and slowly stood up.

"My name is Roy Harper. I am 18 years old," I sat back down after that. Him and the red-head were the only people who cared.

"Why are you here?" Kyle asked.

"Lung cancer."

* * *

AN: This has nothing to do with The Fault In Our Stars. I have never read the book or watch the movie so please don't ask if this is going to be like it. This is my story line and it has nothing to do with the book. Okay? Okay. Good now don't ask.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lung cancer," I said.

No one looked at me when I said that. No one cared about it. The red-head smiled at me I awkwardly smiled back.

"Good," Kyle told me. "We'll go this way."

Kyle move his hand clockwise meaning Victor was next. He stood up and looked at everyone.

"My name is Victor Stone. I'm 19 years old and I had cancer in my left arm and legs. Now I have cancer in my left eye." He sat down bored. Garfield stood up after Victor sat down

"My name is Garfield Logan. I'm 16 years old and I have a rare type of cancer that makes my skin, hair, and eyes become green." Garfield said with a glowing smile. His green hair tossed to the left. He sat down when Terra stood up.

"My name is Terra Markov. I'm 16 years old and I kidney cancer." Terra declared. She sat down and looked at the red-head. Garfield whispered something into Terra's ear and she laughed quietly. He wrapped his arm around her hips. She leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. The red-head looked down at her feet not liking Garfield's and Terra affection to each other.

"We'll come back to you," Kyle said. He looked at the deep blue-eyed girl but she didn't move. She looked at the red-head and whispered something to her. The red-head nodded at her. The deep-blue eyed shook her head indicating she didn't want to go. Kyle accpeted that the deep blue-eyed girl wasn't going. "We'll come back to you too." He looked at Mas and Menos.

Mas stood up with Menos and they both spoke in the little english they knew. "Mas and Menos. 13. Thyroid cancer." They sat down with that. Slowly Garth stood up and looked down at his feet. His dark blue eyes looked at everyone but me. I knew he had a thing against me when it was just Garth, Mas, Menos, Karen, and I. I took him to a fish taco place even though he told me he doesn't eat fish. Ever since then he had a thing against me but I don't mind.

"My name is Garth. I am 18 years old and I have colon cancer," Garth sighed as he sat back into his chair. Karen stood up and smiled.

"My name is Karen Bee. I'm 19 years old and I have breast cancer," Karen kept her smile bright through out the thing. Karen looked at Victor and smiled so bright the sun could get mad at her. She sat down in her chair and looked at everyone in the room. She stopped at Dick she frowned at him when he didn't stand up. "Boy you better get up now." Dick nodded his head and stood up. He only looked at Kyle.

"My name is Dick Grayson. I am 18 years old and I have non-hodgkin lymphoma." Dick sat down and looked at the red-head. "What are you here for?"

The red-head stood up and smiled. "Greetings new friends. My name is Kori Anders. I am 18 years old and I have bladder cancer." She looked at all of us and gave a kind smile to all of us. She sat down and smiled at deep blue-eyed girl. She stood up and had a straight face.

"My name is Raven Roth. I'm 17 years old and I have leukemia." She said with no feeling. Everyone mouth dropped when she said leukemia because we all knew that must be really hard. Kyle looked at all of us and smiled. He stood up and pasted paper around with pencils. It was a question and answer.

"Mas you are with Dick, Menos you are with Garfield, Kori you are with Terra, Karen you are with Garth, Victor you'll be with me," He paused for a moment. "And Roy you are with Raven. Now fill out this sheet about your partner." I sighed and picked up my chair. I took it to where Raven was sitting. I sat down in front of her.

"What is your full name?" I asked her.

"Raven Arella Roth," She told me. "What is your full name?"

"Roy William Harper," I muttered. She raised an eye brow at me. I sighed. "Roy William Harper. When is your birthday?"

"March 13th 1997," Raven told me. I wrote the answer down in my messy writing.

"February 26th 1996," I said even though she didn't ask.

"Blue," She answered the next question.

"Red," I answered back. After a few minutes of just answering questions we finished. "So who are your parents?" I asked the question think she would say a simple answer but she didn't. She looked down at the sheet of paper. Her deep blue eyes got dimer like she was sad but her face of stone hard. I waited for an answer. We sat there in silence I watched her slowly look up at me. Her blue-black hair falling at the side of her face. My green eyes looked at her face with any sign of emotion. She stared at me for a few minutes. I bit my lip and was about to say sorry when she spoke up.

"My mother is Arella," Raven said. "And..." She trailed off.

"And?" I questioned. I know I should push her into telling me but I wanted to know more about her. She was different but she was different in a beautiful way. She was a mystery I needed to know. She was a black rose something to be feared but to be loved at the same time. She looked up and stayed there for a few moments. I smiled at her. "You know a normal person would have told me by now." I said with a smirk. I crossed my arms and waited for her to answer her fathers name but all she did was look at me.

"Who said I was normal?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Who said I was normal?"

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. We sat in silence for a moment. Her deep blue eyes locked in with mine. I tried to pull my green eyes away but I couldn't. The sound around us seemed to stop. I finally looked away and smirked.

"I suppose everyone here isn't normal," I said looking back up. Her blue-black hair fell beside her face. "You don't seem like the girl to be here."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Everyone shouldn't be here. No one should ever be here."

"This place is like a prison," I told her. "You can never leave. Your just put in a hospital bed making you wait for death."

"Are you sure you aren't waiting for death?" She asked me. I opened my mouth to say 'no' but I knew it was my fault. I thought about it. It was my fault I stayed in my room and locked myself away. She stared at me and I rolled my bright green eyes. "Maybe you are the one who wants death to come faster. You don't want more people in your life. That's why you don't come here. You don't come here because all of us can die at any minute and you don't want that so you keep yourself locked in your room."

"Okay maybe it is my fault," I admitted. "But it's not like I can leave. The hospital would hunt me down. You think I haven't tried to leave before. The reason they don't let me out is because two months after I got here I knew I was going to die. So I broke out and tried to get myself killed by a big time villain. They knew what I was trying to do so they gave me back to the hospital." She gave a small smile but quickly covered it with an emotionless face. I gave her a golden smile. "That was my short story. So what's your story?"

"When I turned 13 I got leuk-" she started but I had to cut her off.

"No what's your real story?" I said in a calm voice. "What's the real story of Raven Arella Roth."

"Nothing much," She gave a small smile. "I mean look at me." She looked down at the paper when her eyes looked up I smiled.

"I am." I told her with a smile. Her small smile fell from her face. Her deep blue eyes locked with my bright green ones. It was like time stopped. We stared at each other till I saw Kyle from the corner of my eye. I turned my attention to him knocking her into reality. Kyle walked up to us and smiled. We handed him our sheets I smiled at him. He looked over them and smiled at the both of us.

"Good job," He told us with a glowing smile. He looked to the other teens. "Well that's all the time we have today. But before you leave the hospital is letting you guys go on a field trip."

"We sound like five years old when you say that," Raven declared. Her voice was cut throat. Kyle ignored the comment by Raven. I saw Dick smirk at her comment.

"We have two places they have allowed us to go," Kyle said. "The first one is the museum." He paused and looked around the room. Everyone had a bored look on their face. He rolled his eyes. "And we can take a trip to the local aquarium." Everyone had a smile but Kori and Garth had the biggest smile. I rolled my eyes at them. "We are going tomorrow and I want everyone there. Including you and Dick" he pointed to me when he said that.

"Fine with me," Dick said. Everyone but Raven looked at me.

"If it's fine with Dick it's fine with me," I spoke with a warm smile.

Kyle clapped his hand and smiled. "Get here at 12 am tomorrow. We are leaving at 12:30 am. Good? Good." Kyle opened the door. "Now get out of here." Kori walked up to Raven and smiled. Her and Raven walked out together talking about their partner. Victor walked out with Karen next to him. Garfield and Terra went out hand in hand. Mas and Menos ran out of the room. Garth and Dick walked out have a casual talk. I was about to walk out to talk to Dick but Kyle stopped me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You seemed to like Raven," Kyle said with a small smirk.

"Well she seem different," I said brushing it off. "It's no big deal."

"She the first girl you spoken to in month," He told me.

"Well that was before I came here," I growled.

"To what?" He asked. "A hospital?"

"Yeah a hospital," I said sarcastically. "It's more like a prison."

"You only as locked up as you choose to be."


	4. Chapter 4

Dying from the inside out chapter 3

"You are only as locked up as you choose to be." Kyle told me. I stood there in silence. I rolled my eyes and stormed out of the room not caring about Kyle trying to stop me. I walked to my room and slammed my door shut. I laid on my bed and covered myself with the blankets. I laid there staring at the ceiling. I sighed and turned on my side. The window was ajar the cold room filled the room. I looked out the window and saw that is was fall. The leaves were on the ground. It was a sea of red, yellow, orange, and brown. I saw Kori run outside kicking the leaves around. She was in a grey shirt, black leggings, and a green scarf. She was wearing a 1950 type purple coat. She laughed clapping her hand together. Five feet away stood Raven she had a beautiful smile painted on her pale face. She was wearing a oversized blue hoodie and black jeans.

She watched Kori play in the leaves. Kori disappeared in a pile of leave. Raven looked for Kori calling her name. She got close to the leave pile when a hand came out of nowhere and pulled her in. The leaves blew around them leaving a laughing Kori and a frowning Raven. I smiled at them. Raven rolled her eyes before jumping on Kori pushing her in to the leaves more. Raven pushed leaves onto Kori face. Kori blew the leaves off and pushed Raven off. She did the same thing to ?Raven. They both ended up laughing. Kori looked up at my window and smiled. She tapped on Raven shoulder and pointed at my window. They waved at me Kori mouthed 'Come here.' I shook my head. She frowned and mouthed 'Now. Please.' I took a deep breath in and mouthed 'Fine.' She smiled at me. I put on red jeans, an orange baseball shirt, and a red football hoodie. I walked out and saw Dick and Garth talking. I walked over to them my hands in my jean pockets.

"Hey Boy Wonder and Aqualad," I said as I got two feet away from them.

"Hey Speedy," Garth greeted. "You don't come out of your room often. What happened?"

"Kori was outside with Raven. She saw me and told me to come out." I told them.

"Wait Kori's outside?" Dick questioned.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked. "Does the Boy Wonder have a high school crush on Kori?" He rolled his bright blue eyes.

"Shut up," Dick muttered. "Can we just go?"

"Fine lover boy," I smiled. "Are you coming Garth?"

"Sounds good with me." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Terra, Garfield, and Victor.

"Kori invited me outside and they are coming with me," I told the three of them.

"Can we come?" Victor asked.

"Okay," I sighed. Victor hit me on the back friendly. I smiled at him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked a voice behind Victor. All of us looked looked at them. It was Karen, Mas and Menos. Karen's hand was on her hip.

"We're all meeting Kori and Raven outside by the leaves," Victor told her.

"Can we come?" Karen asked all of us.

"Okay," Dick and I sighed.

"Then let's go," Terra smiled. We all walked down the hall together. Garfield and Victor raced down the stair. Victor won and did a victory dance. Terra rubbed her hand alone Garfield arm and tried to get him to feel better. Garfield smiled at Terra before racing Victor to the door. Victor won again he did his victory dance. Mas and Menos raced Victor to a tree. To his surprise Mas and Menos won. Garfield laughed at Victor's face then Victor got mad at Garfield. All of us rolled our eyes and groaned. We got to the leaves and saw no one. We walked around looking for Kori and Raven.

"Raven," I yelled. "Kori?"

"Kori?" Dick and the other called their names. After a few minutes of looking around I sat down on the ground. I closed my eyes and sighed. I heard foot steps behind me. I looked behind me and saw black jeans and black leggings. Then a bucket of water was poured on top of me. My mouth drop when I found out it was ice cold. I stood up my cloths were dripping water. I looked at Kori and Raven. Kori had a smile and Raven had a smirk.

"Water fight!" Garfield yelled. Victor, Karen, Garth, Mas, Menos and I ran behind the trees when Terra, Garfield, Dick, Kori, and Raven ran behind some big rock.

"We call water guns," Garfield yelled.

"We call water balloons," I yelled back. To all our surprise the hospital had water balloons ((without the water in it)) and water guns in a back room. We all got our weapons. My team filled 50 plus water balloons. Their team had a water gun per person. "Ready?" I asked the team.

"No!" Garfield yelled. "We need team names."

Each team talked about team names.

"We are the Teen Titans," Dick smiled.

"We are the Titans East," I said with out thinking.

"Fine," Garfield yelled. "Go!"

Their team came out and started to firer at us. Raven was just standing there was her arms crossed a bored look on her face. I smirked and threw a water balloon at her leg. She looked at me and smirked.

"You are going down."


	5. Chapter 5

DFTIO chapter 5

**Me- Roy? Where are you?**

**Roy- *Runs in* I'm here. I'm here.**

**Me- You're late.**

**Roy- Just get on with the story.**

**Me- Fine. Fine.**

**Roy- You are forgetting something.**

**Me- I remember.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

"You are going down," Raven said with a grin. She came at me I through water balloons at her but she jump out of the way every time. She shot at me but I rolled out of the way. I would have be safe but Kori teamed up with Raven. Less than thirty minutes later I was cold to the bone. All of us laid down on the field behind the hospital.

We all laughed quietly. I looked at the people next to me. Raven's hair laid against the ground in the prettiest way. It laid around her and laid in pieces. The grass made her blue-black hair pop. She looked up at the sky with the smallest smile pulling on her pink lips. A smile pulled on my lips and crossed my arms.

"Roy," Dick called out. "Do you still have your bow and arrows?"

I sat up with my knees against my chest. He did the same and so did the others.

"You used to do archery?" Victor asked.

I looked down and slowly nodded. I frowned at the thought of archery.

"Yeah I still have it," I sighed in my dull voice. "I only have the bow though. The hospital doesn't trust me with the arrows."

Raven stood up and began to walk away. We watched her walk away. Kori stood up and ran to Raven. We heard them talk but I couldn't make the words out. Kori gave out a big sigh.

"Roy go get your bow," Raven told me. "Me and Kori will be back soon."

I watched them leave. I got up and smiled at them.

"I'll be back," I told them as I walked away. I tried to act cool but right when I got into the hospital I ran up the stairs. I got to the hall and walked down to my room. I smiled brightly. My bow and arrow. I haven't used it in months. My bow was the only thing that kept me alive for a long time. I pulled out the perfect bow from under my bed. The bright red colour made my eyes sparkle. I sat down and leaned against my bed. I gave a loud sigh and played with the string. I gave a long sigh as I got up. I held the bow but the handle and walked down the hall. I walked down to the office hoping they would give my arrows back. I smiled at the blond haired girl at the front. She gave me a look.

"What are you doing here Roy?" She asked me.

"I was hoping you would give my arrows back for the day," I asked with my golden smile. She rolled her eyes at me and walked into the back room. I looked around the office and say a little boy sitting down crying. I walked over to him. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. I sat down next to him then he looked at me. "Why are you crying?"

"My mom got hurt," He said quietly. "A car crashed into her car."

"I'm sure your mom will be fine," I said in a happy tone. He looked at me and started to smile.

"Thank you," He gave a bright smile and his light lit up. "Why are you here?"

I opened my mouth to explain but I paused. I bit my lip and didn't say anything. I let out a sigh and looked down at my feet. I could tell the kid was giving me a weird look but I didn't look at him. My green eyes looked into his bright blue eyes. I gave a bright smile.

"I guess you can say I live here," I told him. It wasn't a total lie just not the whole truth. "Um..." I trailed off. "My mother works here and she is helping your mother."

He gave me a bright smile and my heart broke a little bit more. Then when I wasn't looking he wrapped his small arms around my neck. He was hugging me. I smiled returned the hug. I watched the front lady walk to me. She held the arrows with both hands. The boy let go as I started to get up. I got up and grabbed the arrows from her and I grabbed my bow. She grabbed the boy's little hand and pointed to a door. I looked away and started to walk to the exit. I heard him yell mom happily. I rolled my eyes but smiled in the end. I walked out and ran to the back of the hospital.

I looked around and smirked. There was no one there. Not a living soul. The wind was more like a whisper. I walked around and saw a target set up. I raised an eye brow at it. I looked around again and sighed. "Hahaha," I faked laugh. "Very funny." It started to rain.

"Everyone went back inside."


End file.
